Negima The aftermath
by Furian yuni
Summary: My interpritation of what happens after the events of the anime. Enjoy the story and let me know of any errors. now finished until i write the next installment, i appologise...


_**I do not claim rights to the Mahaou sensei negima series, Ken Akamatsu**__ Has all rights over the Mahaou sensei Negima And Love Hina series, i only made a fanfic of it, this follows after the anime show, and what i interprited would happen, be warned that later there is some...Adult content, i leave it to you to decide wheather or not to read it, If you do you accept the terms that you are of age and I cannot get in trouble for soiling your minds, (or just dirtying it a lil more than it is :P) _

_Story written by: Furian ku yuni-Can be accessed at Maximillion(underscore)3389(at)hotmail(dot)com _

_Influenced by-Negima seriesby the way, forgive me if this seems short, if you Find something in the story that needs to be fixed feel free to send me an e-mail of the error, (grammer or otherwise) as well as the paragraph or chapter it's in so i can single it out and a correction that you feel is a decent change._

Now, PLEASE enjoy! .

**_Chapter One: Letters and remembrances._**

It's been many years since that day, the day in which I helped a girl named Asuna lose her pact with the devil, one in which was to cause her death ten years after she made it... Since then she's been on my mind, but it's not just her, it's the whole class of 2-A at the Mahoura Academy. The one that's always in my mind is the beautiful girl named Nodoka. She was often very shy, you know what I mean, she'd often run off away from me for her own reasons. I couldn't understand why until that fateful day, at Magical Land Park in Japan… I stood in the pathway waiting for her, because she had left to do something, apparently she had to go to the bathroom or something, She said she'd be right back, so I just stood there waiting, When she came back I realized that, she didn't look as upset as she did before she left, and she came right out and said it.

"Negi…I…I love you!!" Those words still ring in and out of my mind, back then I told her I wasn't ready to fall in love yet... It's true I was her teacher, but I was also only 9 and ¾ I really wasn't ready for a real relationship… But now I'm 8 years older, the age of 17 and ¾. I got a message from her on last Tuesday.

"Negi, it's been 8 years since we've last spoken, 8 long years since I've heard your voice and even Just seen you, how is it going there anyways..? Have you become a magister magoura yet? Have you met your father yet?.. Ever since you got on that boat to leave for Wales, well, this is just a letter saying that I've really missed you, sure we were just friends 8 years ago, but… I was wondering… Enclosed in this envelope is two Magical Land tickets, The reason why is because I was wondering if you'd, Like to go there with me, if so come back to mahoura, I'll be waiting in front of library island on Tuesday of next week During Magical Land's Re-opening for the summer. I hope to see you then…  
Nodoka Miyazaki"

It's that next Tuesday already; I hold those two tickets that were sent with the letter and head for Library Island… The extremely large library that is on it's own island in the Mahoura area, it has as much information as five large libraries put together.

Goodness, there's so much to talk to Nodoka about... I can't wait.

**_Chapter Two: Friends…Lovers…_**

I continue standing out side. All I can do is hope that he got my letter, more so I hope he recognizes me, I mean, I haven't changed that much since then but I have grown. It was only recently that I gained the courage to write up that letter… Even asking him to go to Magical Land, but even so I can still remember when I told him I loved him, my memories of Negi fill my mind every night when I sleep now, I know it sounds funny that I loved a kid that was about 3 years younger than me but I can't help it, He was so cute, even kind, I find my self day dreaming about him often at work, while I put the books back onto the shelves in library island, that's right I'm a librarian there. You may think it's boring in there but really. It can be exciting, you often have free time there because no ones really watching you work.

In Library Island I know the specific area, where we keep the books that are written in Latin. The language Negi was very familiar with, of course that's because he was from Wales. I've taught my self to speak Latin. Only to keep the memories of Negi alive. Yue keeps telling me I should forget him, but I know she hasn't forgotten either. She loved him as well. I think all the girls of class 2-A haven't forgotten him. He impacted our lives all too much for us to forget.

On his last days here, We found out what Negi really was, He was a wizard from some sort of Mage Training Academy, and teaching us was a sort of lesson for him to learn respect for others. Of course there were a lot of other thoughts before hand, Everyone thought he was here to find a wife and go back to "His" country to be king, of course that wasn't true, It was a suspicion, because the two youngest girls started the rumor no one really knew until those last few nights. On those last nights Negi and the science club, had helped Asuna nullify her contract with the devil. On the last night, of Negi's stay, I had been the last to send him off, I told him not to forget me. I Really hope he hasn't.

I have yet to see Negi, When people pass by me I wonder if it's Negi, but It never is, I wonder if Negi would recognize me in my kimono? "_Nodoka, Nodoka Miyazaki? I... Is that you?"_ I jumped and turned to the direction the voice came from, and there he was, more charming, and kinder than ever before.

The aura around him I could tell was more caring than before. Seeing him at this age brought out my old memories, He looked much the same, and yet… Very different, His voice was not so small and squeaky, but somewhat deeper, it was more charming to hear.

"Hello Negi-sama… Yes it's me… I'm so glad you came!" I hugged him tightly; it's been 8 long years since I had last seen him. He was no longer the little kid from when he was our Professor; he was now a charming young man. Perhaps now I could really confess. It would be easier now that I was older, or maybe not.

"Nodoka, how have things been here? Has 2-A been doing well since I left?" I just looked at him did he even really care for me? or did he just care for the class as a whole. My thoughts told me that it wasn't the first idea, but the second one.

"Well… 2-A has been pretty much split apart throughout the city Negi. Aside from when we go back to our apartments we're pretty much never together. But we have been doing well Negi… Especially me, I am now the head librarian at Library Island, so I've been doing well, Yue's gotten a job as an inventor for the Soda Company here in the city. Oh! Asuna had inherited the Newspaper Company that she was running the routes for, since the owners got too old, they figured to give her the owning rights of their business. I talk with her every once in a while, and she say's that Konoka and Setsuna are doing well with their training together. And also Ayaka has been doing well too, she's the one that's funding Asuna's Newspaper Company."

He seemed pleased to hear about the class, his face went from concerned to happy and cheerful.

"I guess it seems that you Nodoka, have grown up the most, you even wrote me a letter, and you asked me to come here to go to Magical Land Park with you again." I blushed as I looked up at him, it was amazing I never had to look up at him, he had gotten so tall since then!

"I'm sorry Negi-sama, It's just I really wanted to see you again, I really missed you. And I thought maybe you'd like to come and see all of us again!" I Noticed Negi looking at me in the eyes, He stared deep into them.

"Yet here I am with you, your kimono is very beautiful by the way Nodoka-kun. Now what do you say that we go on that date you offered." I was shocked when he said that, I mean I didn't even say it was a date, yet he's making conceptions! Why? Yea it's a date I guess, but I didn't make it sound like it was a date.

Whatever the out come I'd take this chance and go with him to Magical Land Park, I took his hand, It was warm and gentle yet strong I looked up at him and smiled as he smiled back.

And so began Negis' day back, And our date began that may it or may it not go well, I hope that I can confess with out acting like the child that I was last time.

**_Chapter Three: Dates and Romances..._**

Our day at Magical Land Park was filled with laughter and smiles, I held onto Nodaka's hand the entire day, I found her to be extremely cute. No, more then cute, she was exceptionally beautiful. She had grown up into a wonderful woman, I was looking around often, but most of the time I was looking at her smiling. "Nodoka, have they added more attractions since 8 years ago? It seems bigger." I realized that when I asked her that, she had cringed a bit, as if she didn't want me to find out something, I was a little surprised,

"Yes actually Negi-sama, Makie Sasaki is a part of one of the attractions here, due to her Extreme athletics in gymnastics, she became apart of one of those trapeze events, It should also be noted that…"

I would normally have let her finish her sentence, but for some reason or another I let my mind take over and I pulled her close holding her tightly. I have no idea why I even did it. "Ne…Negi-sama? Wh…what are you doing?" I looked at her, her eyes seemed unsure yet, gentle and willing.

"I'm not sure Nodoka… M0y minds telling me to do this, and my body agrees…" Surly Nodoka would resist, In fact I was hoping she would. "Negi-sama…" our lips touched and we had kissed for a few seconds, till we pulled away and I looked around and blinked... We were being looked at Funny, and Nodoka's eyes were still closed, I knew I had done something wrong, but before I could react. Nodoka had finally reacted and she held me close "Negi-sama, thank you, you did for me what I wanted to do, but I just couldn't. I wanted to tell you that… I've wanted to confess… Negi…I… I love you…"

It was just like last time, but this time she didn't run away she stayed in my arms as she looked up at me, we just stood there for a moment until, like before, a child had ran up and said "Oh My Gosh!! She Confessed!!" of course the boys mother didn't stand for it and she grabbed her son by the ear dragging him away, Nodoka and I laughed as she did. Finally Nodoka had let go of me, and we both looked in opposite directions.

"Like I was saying, There's a few other attractions that were added, Zazie Rainyday for instance has her own magic show, which is held here, and she even owns her own studio where she holds magic shows when Magical Land isn't open. Also Chao Lingshen And Ku Fei have their own Martial Arts Attraction. Where they display their fighting techniques when not training, Also Mana Tatsumia has her own firearms range in Mahora as well as an attraction displaying her skills of her firearms techniques."

I Looked at her and snickered "Well jease, you woulda thought they all had the world going for them hahahaha…" At this point I realized I had sounded like my father… Then I remembered about all the stuff that had happened within the last eight years.

"So Nodoka, did you still wanna hear about what's happened in the last 8 years?" She had looked up at me with a blank stare for a moment then she snapped back to reality. "Oh, yes please Negi-sama…" I laughed, "Please Nodoka, Don't say Sama, it embarrasses me.. Well anyway, my trainings technically over, I'm considered the Thousand Master, in commemoration of my father. Also, my father hasn't shown up, and truthfully I've been trying to follow clues to him, but to no avail, so when I got your letter I decided I should come here."

I had felt a sudden chill in the air, it was familiar but I hadn't felt it for years, and I stood there frozen.. "So our professor Negi has returned has he. Has he found his father yet? I'd be very much interested in meeting his father…" Another voice was heard and this one just as familiar. "Master you know better than to act so mean towards professor Negi.." They were so familiar yet I couldn't place my mind on who they were. Finally I turned to see who it was, as did Nodoka, whom then Looked slightly shocked.

Both of us spoke at the same time… "Evangeline!?"

**_Chapter Four: Old Friends, old stories…_**

Chachamaru and I stared at the two before us, we weren't so shocked to see Nodoka out and about, but, Negi being here as well?! How is this even possible, he shouldn't even be here with her, he should be off finding his father, but I couldn't say it so harshly, I had to ask him in a more politely style. Before I could, Chachamaru had taken the ideal time to start off a conversation.

"Hello Professor Negi how have you been dong these past 8 years? And why are you here back at Mahoura, Master Evangeline had recognized a familiar source of magic and she decided to come here and find out who it was…" It was a little too kind of a way for her to act this way but it didn't matter. Chachamaru was always like this, ever since before she first became my bodyguard.

"Hello Chachamaru I've been doing Great, I'm a Magister Magoura now, as well as being the second thousand master… And how has my favorite Robotic student been doing? And my vampiric student how has she been…" Negi laughed softly at the fact that he was talking about us like we were still his Students, even though its been 8 years since then, he had then stared at me, I looked back at him and turned my head away with a slight blush, he was the _spitting_ image of his father, Rude to a sense, But not being hated, and he had the same likable kindness as him.

"I've been doing fine Negi, But the question is, why are you here, I mean weren't you supposed to be trying to find your father?..." Nodoka had frowned toward me… "He's here with me Evangeline, I asked him to come he..." Negi had stopped her as he took a step forward, his face was serious. "I'm taking a break from my studies and my search for my father, He's kind of a pain to track down, so I decided to come here, and go on a date with Nodoka.. So please quit asking about Nagi, I admit, yeah, he was a nice guy. But you need to either face the fact that you loved him back then, or completely forget him."

Forget Nagi? FORGET HIM?! What is Negi insane..? How could I forget him, he's the one that placed that damn curse on me and kept me in that accursed school, I'm still stuck to it. I'm into my sixth time through it. If only Negi would let me suck his blood I'd be free, or if his father had come back and taken off this damned curse.

"I did no such thing Negi, hmph…" I had blinked when Negi laughed "Whats' so funny?" I blinked a bit more as I looked at him. "Evangeline, you're blushing…" I blushed a bit more then leapt at him, of course he had just moved out of the way… "Curse you Negi, some day I'll suck you dry." I grumbled as Negi laughed even more, "Your exactly like your father, he acted the same way…"

"Whats wrong Evangeline?" I just shook my head "Nothing Forget it, shesh." Nodoka was looking at me "You better not be thinking of harming Negi-sama. Cause if you are.. Trust me, you are not getting very far.." I glared at her "and just what do you think you can do miss Nodoka?" Negi had taken a step between us "Enough you two, And Evangeline common, you know I'll never let you get your blood" he had laughed "If I find my Father I'll remind him your still waiting for him.."

Right and I'm supposed to believe that? Common.. Why can't Negi just let me get some of his blood?! It would take just a second.. I guess I only have one other option… I have to seduce him! Wait What!? What am I thinking!? Of course then again.. If I try to take it forcefully.. I'd.. Probably end up on the ground… Ugh! He Just Reminds me so much of Nagi.. I keep thinking the two are one and the same!!

"Fine Negi… just promise me you'll find him soon.." Negi had looked back at me with such a stare that it made me blush I could feel it.. "I can't make you any promises Evangeline.. but I'll do my best to find him… Now, shall we go Nodoka..?" Nodoka had nodded to him as she held onto his arm then she sent me one last glare… I won't go through with my plan she's already acting like she's his mate so if I tried anything she'd thwart it all too quickly, cause Chachamaru wouldn't be able to come with me… you know privacy and all. I'll just wait.. It'd be best if Nagi was the one to break the curse anyways.. I DO love him anyways.. And common.. He's not that old, and being a the Thousand master he could easily reduce his age.. That's probably what he did to disappear so easily.. I looked up to the sky, and I thought to myself…

"_Nagi…Where are you…?"_

**_Chapter Five: Moonlit walks and dark shadows…_**

Later that night after being at Magical Land Park all day we decided to go on a late night walk after we had stopped by the apartment, No one was there, not Yue, or even Haruna.. It was weird... We had decided to go on a walk because there really wasn't much to do. "Is it just me.. Or is it cold tonight, it wasn't so cold earlier.. So why is it now?" Nodoka had stared at me "I'm not sure Negi… It is pretty cold.." a strong wind had picked up and Nodoka had screamed slightly as her kimono had been blown up I helped her keep it down.

"Hmm… some things wrong. I sense the weather in this area isn't normal.. Some ones affecting it... Everyone else around looks like they're warm but we're frozen.. The only thing the people noticed was the strong wind that's it…" Nodoka looked worried now even frantic, I pulled her close and she relaxed a bit "Nodoka, you must relax, we can't let the person see fear… that's what it wants…"

She looked up at me and nodded "I'm sorry Negi… it's just I'm not used to this sort of thing.. But you are, so I'll let you tell me what I should do…" I nodded back and thought for a moment, seconds later, Nodoka had a strange stare as she looked behind me. She hid her head on my shoulder shielding her eyes from whatever it was "The being it's over there.. It's not human or animal. Negi.. I think it's a demon."

I turned my head back to take a look, but I saw nothing.. but when I turned my head back to look at Nodoka, it was there in my face, I couldn't really tell what it was, it was so many shapes at once.. like a shadow taking the form of many objects, birds, dogs, cats, the lot.. _"yooouuu… you are the Thousssand Masssster Negi…hhhuhhh… S..Sssssssprinngggfeeild? Your nothing but a chhhhild…" _

I stood there in horror as it stared me in the eyes "And what...or who are you?" It seemed to reach for Nodoka but I moved her away from it, Nodoka seemed unconscious.. I couldn't wake her up _"Meeeee?! huhhhhhhh… I am what you would call.. a ssshhhawdow spirit… but… I… huuhhh… am more dangerousssss… And you Negi…huhhhhh Ssssspringfeld… Are my target.. huh…huhuhuh… huhhuhhahahahahah…"_It's eyes then appeared as the figure turned more human like, then slowly took the form of Professor Takahatta.. then other beings that I knew, How could it do this, has it been following me!?

"_yessssss child I have been following you.. for 8 years now.. I know who and what you are… and.. I know where your friends are… and which you care for… like.. huuuuuuhhh…. this young woman here in your arms…" _Hands had reached out as if wanting to feel Nodoka. I quickly backed up. "What do you want from me!" it's figure changed as it shifted into the demon that we had defeated 8 years ago.

"Re…huuuuuhhhhh…Reeeveeennnngggeeeee!!" at that moment I knew I couldn't stay here any longer, at least not with Nodoka unconscious like this. I had to leave, I pulled my staff out from my cloak and whispered an incantation and held Nodoka tightly as I got on top of the staff and it shot off away from the demon.

Finally Nodoka began to stir… "N…Negi-Sama…? What happened why are we…AHH!! We're flying!!" she clung to me as I flew us to her house "Nodoka…? Do you remember anything?" She looked up at me, "Re...Remember...? I remember something in the darkness.. But that's all.. Why?"

I shook my head as I landed us in front of the apartments.. I had only a few options.. One was to ask Evangeline for help.. The other… Was to make Nodoka my magical partner.. I don't want to put her in harms way, but she already is... Damn, what the hell am I supposed to do! "Nodoka we have to get in side.. Quickly.. We have some stuff to do.." she nodded as she walked us to her apartment but at a quickened pace, she unlocked the door and we walked in surprisingly for the time that we were gone. Yue and Haruna were finally home… But… That meant it'd be harder to keep concentrated on what was happening.

Then again… Maybe I can have more Ministra Magi, at least they'll be safe.. In a way, at least better than being the way they are now.. as we walked in Haruna and Yue were staring at us, mainly me, they seemed really confused, because of the fact they really didn't recognize me.. Haruna had then asked "Nodoka…? who is this man.. and why is he here.. are you finally losing hope for Negi?!" Yue jumped in "I wonder why she lost hope for Negi Springfield… Maybe it's the fact he wouldn't be coming back?" I laughed some as the looked at me pretty shocked now "You really wanna know who I am Haruna and Yue?" Haruna was the first to reply, "Wait a sec, how do you know our names, let alone get them right without naming the wrong person, "Nodoka Who IS he!?"" Nodoka laughed a bit too. "Common! Is eight years too long for memory to hold or did you pull off the impossible?" I laughed more as I held out my staff, they for sure would know who I was after seeing this, I mean I carried it around constantly back when I was their teacher… "FWAH!! IT IS NEGI!! Negi-sama has returned!!"

Yue kept her cool like she always did. "Welcome back Negi-sama…" I couldn't help but laugh, it was just so funny that only now they'd recognize me… But now, we have matters on our hands and we must deal with them now… "I'd like to say I'm happy, but we're in a bit of trouble girls… You see… There's a demon that's following us… And what's more is that it's going to do it's best to corner me.. It may use you girls in anyway possible; I want to keep you all safe. By all I mean all of the girls from 2-A… But for now, you three will do… We must complete a ritual that will bind us all into a temporary partner contract…"

They all stared at me with confusion "Negi.. What do you mean, a temporary Partner contract… do you mean that we'll be your partners for the time being of the contract?" I nodded, and the girls began whispering amongst themselves… then finally after about two minutes they turned around and Haruna stepped forward "Negi, we have decided, for one, Nodoka would have done it anyways if we didn't want to so, she's in... So because of that, we've decided we'd do it too… But Are you absolutely sure?" I nodded as I started drawing on the floor with ink that after a few hours would disappear completely. "I'm a hundred percent sure on this.. Get ready because you'll feel a bit woozy…. Nodoka had done this once before back about 9 years ago.. She conked out when the spell was interrupted.. So be sure there'll be no distractions.." Nodoka blinked a bit as she looked at me. "I did? OH YEA!! That letter!!" she pulled it out from a dresser. "This one?" I nodded as I finished the magic circle… One by one they sealed the contracts with me by a kiss…

This was only the beginning…

**_Chapter Six: The Midnight Carnival_**(Woo!! Guilty gear X2!!)

It was late that night when I woke up, I had wondered what it was, that did wake me up but when I opened my eyes I had seen Negi sitting by the window, curious I walked over to him "Negi…" he looked at me. "Oh hello Yue." I sat down next to him. "Is there a reason why you're uneasy.. I mean other than the fact that your being followed by a demon your in a house with three Ministra Magi.. What can that demon do to you with us three here..?"

Memories of years past I had remembered when Negi had forcefully kissed me… or at least I think it was Negi, he's often too kind to do such a thing, it wasn't like him to kiss me let alone cause anyone to cry through force, he just never did that.. Except to me…

Eventually Negi, Nodoka, Haruna, and I had gotten together, we weren't sure if something was happening but we could "sense" it in our minds, it's so strange being able to do such a thing but, it also allowed us to feel things that we normally couldn't…

Negi looked outside with a look of assured sense…"It's coming... Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, Say the word Adeat to bring out the power of your cards!" What he meant was the cards that are made of pure magic, On the card our pictures were shown, Underneath our names, and then finally it had a Latin word "Adeat" which meant bring forth, Nodoka had instantly spoken the word, but me and Haruna had a bit of trouble with it… "Adeat.." I had said the word, and I felt strange just like when the contract had been sealed, my clothing had instantly shifted to that of a spell caster, at least in my eyes. Haruna had looked at me amazed, but she had concentrated on her card trying to say the word, "Adeat!" She had spoken the word correctly and her clothes had become a bit different but she had a set of items.

It was Really interesting to see all of us in new clothing, I mean it's not something you normally see, three wizards, and a magical artist, Technically me and Nodoka weren't wizards, but more like apprentices. We held our own spell books with which had the words for our spells, Negi himself could chant them off the top of his head, apparently. Haruna became a magical artist. She could draw something, and what ever it was, would become physical, if she drew a person he'd become physical, and attack for her. That was her ability.

Then suddenly we all felt tense "He's very close… we have to leave the apartments they won't believe us if we trash the place and say It was a demon that did it." Negi nodded to me agreeing "Are you girls ready?.. Lets go!" Negi had opened the window and jumped out holding his staff and just before landing on the ground casted a spell to slow his landing, he told us the spell and said if we didn't cast it, he'd catch us. I was the next one out the window, I casted the spell and landed softly next to Negi, then Nodoka was next out, she jumped out holding her skirt down as she chanted the spell landing next to us, lastly was Haruna.

"Guys I.. I can't cast magic like you!!" It was apparent she was thinking then she pulled out her brush and drew a glider. When she touched the ground the glider faded because it lost it's use, she could decide these things and they'd disappear on thought, only if they double the thought though otherwise it'd be a safety hazard.

"Mmmhhh..? Who are these girls?... would they happen to be the other friends you have…hhuuuuuuh… Mr.Ssspringfeiiild?.." The voice scared the bejesus out of us, but we regained out posture. "Come out you Coward, and face your Fate!!" I felt cold suddenly as I looked back and there it was staring at my eyes, I couldn't move, what had it done! What can I do!!

The demon already had hold of Yue, only because she had tempted it, she wasn't hurt, just scared to the point of paralysis. I had to react quickly to save my friend, I quickly drew an object and it turned out to be a gattling gun, magical of course, it only injured demons as well as being light, that's the Imbuation of the weapon.

"Take This You Dark Demon!!" the entire thing began rotating as it started to fire, Yue looked at me hoping some one would save her, the demon ignored my Challenge and continued toward Yue.. "SAVVIOORRR SHOOOOOOT!!" I held the gattling gun tightly as the barrels spun, then it fired quickly pelting the demon about 1000 times in 30 seconds, After it was hit a few times it seemed to disappear and I stopped firing Yue had started moving again. "Good job Haruna!!" I laughed as the gattling gun disappeared "No Problem!!HAH!!" I suddenly felt a bitter chill, and I knew what that meant… I had no chance to react… "Yue… he's not dead is he… he's…" My sentence was cut off by the darkness of unconsciousness...

My mind was frozen as I stared at what it had done to Haruna, it had forced her into unconsciousness without even breaking a sweat. It had then crawled towards her as if looking to possess her.  
"You children are so foolish, you don't know when to stop… I disappear and you assume that I am gone, HAH!! Idiots…" It continued towards Haruna and finally touching her it slowly began to entwine with her body, taking it over. "Hmmm… A very nice body… Very reliable…" I growled holding up my staff. "DON'T YOU DARE!!" her hands opened and closed as he stared at me.. "And what'll you do, Mr. Negi Ssspriinnngfeild you hurt me, you hurt her…Hahhh hahahhahahahaha!!" I sighed a bit because I knew he was right. "Fine So then how am I supposed to fight you…?"

He started using his abilities and running at me all I could do I parry and dodge! I didn't want to hurt her I could tell that something wasn't right with the movements there was some resistance between them… there was only one thing I could do…Demon repealation… "YUE!! Nodoka!! Now, Cast the spell on page 140!! Top left!!" they looked at me like I was crazy, but flipped through the pages quickly and took a look at what it was, then Nodoka looked up "Of course! Demon Repealation!! Great thinking Negi-sama!!" the demon looked towards them, "You won't Cast it if I can help it!!" I growled and created a sword from pure magic, I trained in using blades for a while, my hands gripped the hilt with famileirness towards it.

"Your Foe is me NOW FIGHT ME!!" the demon glared at me, "So you really wanna fight huh, Even if it means you may injure your friend?" Unlike before I knew it was either to fight or be killed… "You hold no power over her demon, She's resisting you, your movements are slow and predictable…either leave her now, or by force!" Nodoka and Yue had already begun casting, they needed time to finish the chant. "HAVE AT YOU!" the demon glared more as a spike of shadows formed around its hand "So be it, you're the first to go…" First to strike was him, I let it be so, I didn't want to catch him off surprise, or even harm him… yet, I needed to buy time, For the spell to finish, once done Haruna will be safe… and he won't. I deflected the demons blows "Tell me demon what is your name, I'd wish to know before either of us dies." He had slashed quickly at my chest and I quickly parried it "…Kaguranu Sabanatsu. You will not live much longer than I. I promise you this!"

The form looked serious, then he figured it out, he knew what I was doing, and he quickly kicked me in my chest. "Hmph, I knew you were stalling me, you prove to be a much tougher adversary, but your partners, they're wide open!" I tried to get up as quick as I could, but he had already ran toward them, I chanted with Yue and Nodoka, quickly finishing the spell just as the demons shadowy blade neared Nodoka's throat, just as we shouted the last syllable, it's blade stopped just touching Nodoka's throat cutting it ever so lightly… Nodoka glared at him as the blood trickled along her neck her eyes cold and fearless. "Death may come to humans when they don't know it, but in the sight of my own death I can change it, now, Leave Haruna's body demon! Leave it and face us without cheating death through using our friends!!" she put her hand on the demons head and a light penetrated through the shadows into Haruna, causing the shadows to ripple, all around us we could hear howls, we weren't sure if it was from the demon or what, all we knew is that the spell was working, the demon had slipped off of Haruna's body. Growling he got up

"Fine you wanna fight? We'll fight, one on one! and I choose…" He eyed the three of us carefully "I choose you Nodoka, you'll be my first victim…" Nodoka had a sharp glare in her eyes "so be it… you want to fight me? I warn you.. I will not lose as easily as you may think!" Nodoka had walked forward her left arm to the side and a blade of pure energy appeared in her hand, how did she gain the ability to do these things, she hadn't trained in enchantments she did something within minutes, what took me days to learn. Her eyes were full of hatred and the wanting of justice. The demon laughed as he looked at her.

"Good.. Good, fight me in this condition that you're in, fight me with hate and we'll see how you do, I'll only get stronger, I feed off of such energies. Oh… As an added bonus for defeating me… you rescue all of your friends, if you fail they die with you." Nodoka had tensed up, she looked over at us, we were inside energy fields of shadows, slowly over time wanting to consume our powers, and lives. She knew that she had to relax and fight with honor to save us all, otherwise she'd give herself into the darkness just as this demon had. She turned to the demon who had now grown much larger, what seemed like muscles of darkness pulsated as it reached for her she held up a hand and the shadowy arm stopped in it's tracks in mid air, being held back by an invisible shield.

"You won't be able to get to me so easily Kaguranu Sabanatsu If you wish to fight, we'll fight, but we'll do this quickly!" the energy shield she had, had burst and shards of pure energy shattered and pierced into him, those areas weakened Nodoka took the chance to strike, she quickly ran up and under him and jumped up behind him as she did a flip, her mind was set on saving us, adrenaline pumping, her strength nearly multiplied by thousands, we watched in amazement as she moved with incredible speed, as she flipped she brought down the blade into the shadows shoulders, howls were heard once more as the blade slid through the shadows but then stopped, Nodoka was shocked as the demon stopped it with his hand and he grabbed the blade throwing it and Nodoka into a wall, she laid there in a daze as the demon grinned.

"Guess you and your friends' lives end he… u..uhhh…" the demon looked back and was, confused there was a Large katana through his chest "Y…You!! You were supposed to be dead!!" We couldn't see who it was "And yet I'm not know why? Because I have friends, and you dared to attack them, I cannot forgive you for this, I'm sending you back to the pits of hell from where you came from!!" I had a felling as to who it was. There was only one woman who it could be, that was… "My name is Asuna Kagurazaka and you're my prey, I'm no longer bound by my curse that had me scared to live my life to it's fullest.. Now, I'll protect those who protected me!! Bookworm don't worry I'll handle this one. And Negi! It's great to see you again! I'll get you out of there." The demon looked at her. He Thought she was nuts, making all these promises, how could a non partner like her defeat him, unless…

"You're kidding me.. You're going to fight me?! what're ya going to do wissssp me to death!? Hah! Your not even Mr. Sprinnngfeildssss partner how can you do anything?! GAH RAAGGHH!!" Asuna had torn the blade out of the demons body through the side "would you shut up!? Your so full of crap!" Nodoka had awaked by now, her energy blade completely gone, she looked up "Asuna?... why are you here…? Ah.. Oww… my head…" she got up but then was immediately put into a field like the rest of us, and being that she was hurt from hitting the wall the shadows were more eager to consume her. All she could do was use her shielding magic to repel the shadows.

I growled to myself, I was too late, they were all captives to the demon, I had to do something, this demon was out to consume Negi and the others, I could feel the energy from Negi radiating and it rose my spirits, with this energy I could change into my Ministra Magi form again, the contract was still good from 8 years ago, this was all I had of our professor Negi. I chanted the word Adeat and the blade that Setsuna had lended me to practice with had grown to a larger size, in fact it was enormous about 12 feet long, around 100 pounds this blade had the power to slice anything in two! I picked it up and started twirling it, and a wind picked up.

"I hope your ready for this demon, because I am not gonna go easy on you." The demon laughed at my words "Hmph you cant even touch me with that thing it's to heavy for you to really swing around! At least not with the power needed." I swung the blade without warning and not only did it clip him it left a gash in the shadows and then after the initial cut the wind picked up and cut him a bunch of times on the chest leaving gashes all over, "Gah! You do have the power to do something! Fine then lets make this quick!" the demons body grew spikes in every direction and quickly, I reacted quick enough and blocked the ones going right at me with my sword, I slammed the blade into the ground to stop the spikes from pushing me, he growled at me and the spikes became like flesh hunting me down I jumped and grabbed the hilt of the blade, spinning in the air, thanks to the weight of the blade the spikes tried to follow me but the spinning cut them as I came down towards him and finally I gained control of the spin and used momentum and flipped and smashed the sword into the ground which made the ground split open and it hunted the demon down even as he moved "Curse you child!! If I Go down I'm taking you with me!!" The crack had eventually stopped following him. I recognized that saying is it possible that it was the same demon Nagi had defeated many years ago, but with the price of his own existence?! I didn't care, I didn't have time to react, Negi had looked at me as I looked back my face was full of sorrow. "Negi! Do not worry! I'll be back I promise!!" Negi's eyes watered as he began to cry "_NO DON'T!! ASUNNNAAAAA!!_" Time had seemed to stop as both me and the demon had gotten each other my blade through his heart, or what should have been and his arm through my right side, blood trickled down my chest "mastegus...starium… vastaguis…" I coughed blood as I finished the last syllable.. "I told you, I was taking you with me... hahaaahhahahahaah!!"

We watched in horror as Asuna and the demon disappeared from existence... our eyes and hearts full of sorrow... "No... Asuna... why? Why would you even do such a thing?.." The fields around us dissipated and I fell to my knees crying. "I can't believe it... I Lost asuna... again! Damn it this time I don't know if I can even get her back!!" Nodoka had walked up to me and gently grasped my hand as she walked in front of me "Negi... I'm sorry this is my fault I let him get the best of me... and I couldn't help asuna... but.. You have me Haruna and Yue... maybe.. With our help we can go save Asuna.." I looked down at Nodoka "Are you absolutely sure..? All of you?"

Nodoka nodded her head as the other two agreed... "Negi, you know I'll always be here to help you... Especially to help an old friend.. But from what it seems we need some time to get ready... Train... And... Be sure we have no regrets.." she looked at me with a deepness that even I wasn't able to pull myself from how wonderful she was... "Nodoka... I swear if we make it through this..." Nodoka shook her head "No need to say it love, I already know..." she smiled softly as she neared me then she pushed me over and all three of them laughed "Thank goodness. I thought you were gonna really kiss him, I was scared!!"

Nodoka glared at them "And why shouldn't I!? Huh!?" I got nervous and got up as quick as possible and dusted off. I looked at the others and began to speak. "What we really need to is concentrate on getting Asuna back. Right!?" They all nodded, but Nodoka sighed afterwards. "Sorry Negi..." I walked to her and gently patted her head "Don't worry about it okay? Lets just concentrate on how to get asuna..." once again I felt that familiar cold chill like earlier...

"So... the professors great Ministra Magi. asuna is now gone as well.. just as mysteriously as your own father disappeared... what are you going to do..?" the sound of feet touching the ground was heard then a sound of engines tuning down to help the object land. We all turned around and what I saw had actually raised my hopes, a first in so long. "Evangeline... your here, great... perhaps you can help us.?" Nodoka looked at me then Evangeline "Negi your crazy! Why are you asking her for help she won't do it any way she doesn't have the incentive..." I shrugged

"She will if I give her the incentive.."

**_Chapter 7: Kindness...Hatred..._**

"What kind of incentive Mr. Negi Springfield...? What could you give me that I really want?" I stared at Negi for a moment then at Nodoka.. "And why can't Miss bookworm help you I mean she is your partner... ISN'T SHE?!" Negi had looked at me, the same way he did 8 years ago when Asuna had first died on us. "That's beside the point Evangeline, The point is, we can't handle everything by ourselves. Do you understand?" I looked to the side thinking it over. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't what difference does it make..? The question is, why should I help you..?"

I looked back at Negi who now seemed more thoughtful of the situation. "You want to lose my fathers curse.. Right? I'll give you the blood you need to lose it, IF you promise to help us... Just don't turn me into a vampiric slave.. Got it?" Nodoka looked at him like he was crazy. "Negi, are you going insane!? Why would you even so much as think of doing such a thing.. We don't..." Negi had cut her off. "We do need her help Nodoka! Did you see how easily that demon had defeated ALL of us!? He barely lifted a finger and we were all trapped!" Nodoka was shocked by the fact that he even raised his voice.. Negi must be serious at the fact that he wants my help... I sighed softy as I looked at him "Fine.. I'll help you.. But personally I hope it's the last time."

Nodoka looked at me as I walked to Negi, the moon was high in the sky my true form showing, no longer was I a middle schooler, I was a woman the age of Twenty... I grabbed Negi's shoulder and he glared at me and Nodoka looked at me like I was stealing her lover from her... Really I felt sorry for her, I could tell her mind was swimming in the feelings she was in. She had even began to cry as she turned away and ran to the other girls. "Don't worry Nodoka, I won't take him away all I want is a bit of his blood, nothing more, not even loyalty to me, I just want out of this curse...I promise I'll help you all, perhaps even train you with your skills."

Negi had closed his eyes and breathed heavily as he tilted his head showing his neck to me. The sight was wonderful, it almost glowed in the light of the moon. "Hurry up Evangeline... take what you need... get this done and over with..." I opened my mouth and my fangs shimmered in the light of the moon...

I watched in horror as I had seen those horrible Vampire fangs, I could see them so clearly, my body was quivering in fear as she slowly brought down the fangs into Negi's neck in which after that initial bite Negi fell limp in her arms, I almost thought that they were lovers but the thought of a few days ago when Negi had told me that he loved me shot me to reality..

All I have to do is trust Evangeline, and pray she won't hurt Negi more than she needed to, I mean the bite for sure had to hurt, I just hope she didn't want to kill him, I saw blood running down Negi's neck as well as Evangeline's... my mind raced as I tried to keep my cool I closed my eyes and shut out everything... but I couldn't take it any more... "That's enough Evangeline! Stop your going to kill him!!"

Evangeline looked at me as she pulled from Negi's neck "Excuse me... but which of us is the vampire here... Me or you?" I glared at her "Please just stop.. You said just a small amount, not a huge amount. That's enough..." Evangeline had then sighed as she whipped the blood from her mouth as well as Negi's neck and her own. "Fine... I'll do as you ask... Negi's going to be unconscious for a bit.. So I'll keep an eye out for anything that's strange.." I walked over to her and took Negi from her I was surprised to feel Negi being warm still let alone calm... Evangeline looked at the others and me.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow evening.

By then I'll be ready to help you."

_**Chapter 8: Sleeping...Aware..**._

The last I remembered.. Evangeline had been biting my neck and taking blood.. Next thing I was in a dream world.. I had seen Asuna and she was crying... Just like she was when I helped her back when she was around 10 when she was with Nagi, and when Nagi disappeared right in front of her eyes she cried the same way as in the dream, but this time it wasn't over Nagi that she was crying about...

I had walked over to see why she was crying and to my horror, she was in fact crying above me... I know how that sounds but what I mean is in the dream I was a different person, so I could see events in a different view... the reason why she was crying was because I had died, I'm not sure how or why but my body was battered and bruised so I assume that there was some kind of fight.

Then after I saw that I looked around realizing it wasn't just me on the ground but the others as well. Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, and even Evangeline...They were all in different positions all of them had failed, and paid for their failure with their lives.

Then I had put my hand on Asuna's shoulder and realized, who I was... I... I was him... Asuna had looked up her eyes were tearful, as she glared at me, or I should say...Him. "How could you even do such a thing!? How could you kill them all!? They were only young adults! They didn't deserve this!" I didn't think she was talking directly to me... but I felt my mouth moving,

"Asuna... your friends had no reason for existence... Their lives were pitiful and so they had to die, because of your failure and theirs to fail in saving you..."

Asuna had stared at me her face in disgust "You bastard... I'll kill you!! I'll kill you and exact revenge for my friends'!! Then we'll see whose life was pitiful!!" But before I could react my body had taken control of it's self and a blade had appeared on my arm, I tried to resist but it continued, Asuna was doing her best to take "Me" down, But all she could do was worthless... The next thing I knew her body froze in place and she had been pulled closer her face was in pure shock "Foolish child... You should have known fighting in such a manner only makes me stronger... now you too will die... Like your pitiful friends."

My view had went down and she was bleeding on the blade that was through her chest then the view went up, her face was sad in the failure that she had not only brought on herself but her friends as well... she was about to fall into darkness but she pulled herself closer to me blood was pouring from her lips her face in anguish... "You... I'll see you... I promise I will.. I'll make you pay..." Then her eyes went completely dull as she slowly slipped from consciousness. At that moment I awoke shouting.

"Negi..sama..? What's wrong? Why are you shouting?" I realized I was no longer in that horrible dream world... Was I just dreaming, was it what was to be, or was it what 'Could' be.. For our safety and Asuna's I hoped it was just a dream.. But the thing is it didn't FEEL like a dream everything was so clear, even my senses had been fully aware. Perhaps it wasn't a dream but what was happening at that point of time... Like all that I had seen. The bodies, they had to be an illusion. Made by Kaguranu Sabanatsu. It had to be... And if that's true... we're to late already...

I looked at Nodoka who was looking at me while laying next to me, She must have been watching me the whole night.. "It's nothing... Just a nightmare..." at least that's what I hoped... Nodoka nodded to me as she pulled me closer "Rest Negi-sama... Tomorrow we are to go see Evangeline..." I nodded back as I closed my eyes, I hope that I don't have to see that horrible nightmare again.

It only seemed like I had just fallen back to sleep when the light of the morning sun hit my eyes, I looked around and realized that everyone was gone.. But I could smell something being cooked and I got up after getting dressed for the new day I walked downstairs seeing all three girls cooking obviously they weren't very happy, but the didn't show their sadness either. Yue was first to notice me "Good morning Negi... You seemed to sleep well after you woke up last night.." I shrugged and sighed softly. Then Nodoka walked to me and blinked as she examined me a bit. "Negi.. Are you feeling well..? You look Pale.." I turned and she put her hand on my shoulder. "You had a nightmare, of us.. didn't you...?" I put my hand on hers and softly took it off my shoulder and she looked at me as I walked to the communities bathe house. "I'll be taking a bath for a while... I'll be back soon..."

Me and the other girls watched Negi walk out the door, then I turned to the others. "Lets go to the community bath house too... and try to cheer him up. We may be here to protect him, But who say's we can't try to make him happy too!" Yue nodded to me "Right, He needs to be cheered up. hmm..." Yue walked from the kitchen and to her more secluded room. "Maybe we should wear our sexiest swimming suits!!" I blinked a bit at this Yue never talked like that, at least not very often.

Yue poked her head out looking at me "Common it's a good idea right?! I mean he still acts like our professor, protecting us and being so darn uptight. He needs to relax, and we can help him relax, right Nodoka?" I sighed a bit as I nodded my head, She's too smart for me to get her out of this thought drive, So I'd have to go with it. "Yea, I guess so Yue." After that we all went to our separate rooms, and got ready to go. As soon as we were ready we examined each others outfits, Yue's was a bit normal Bikini looking, It had the Mahoura school colors, along with autumn leaves on the breast area, it was kind of cute, then I looked at Haruna. Her breasts made the Bikini look so small Argh, She's always been so large!! No one could really beat her.. Oh well. Her bikini was a green color, with blue flames reaching around the breasts, matching her mood, mysterious. Then I looked at mine, mine wasn't very different than theirs shape wise, but color wise it was different, it hat transitions from white to blue.. If this wouldn't cheer up Negi nothing would. We then left the dorms and went to the bath house I normally never walked around in my skimpy swimming suit but hey, it was to cheer up Negi, maybe him seeing me like this will do it... Just maybe.

I sighed as I sat inside the bathe house relaxing and laying back, I was sure that at this time of day no one was here so then I just let myself loose, as I laid back letting the water raise my body, the heat of the water was so soothing, then I heard some one opening the doors, I wasn't sure who it was and I dove under the water and swam to the far end where there was kind of an Indent in the bath so you could hide along the side, behind the tree's that were planted in there, then I peeked around the tree's perfectly so that no one could see me.. And to my surprise the girls were here, Haruna, Yue, And Nodoka... I Couldn't believe that they would even come here, I blushed looking at Nodoka, she was so cute in her bikini, let alone the way she stood she stood the same way she did years ago, nervous, holding one hand in front of her legs and the other hand she'd nibble on her thumb with it was so cute.

They looked around, then looked at each other. "Is he here...?" Yue shrugged. "Not sure. but this is the only nearby bath house... hmmm.." Haruna shrugged as well. "Since we are here, we might as well take a dip!" I blinked looking at them as the hopped in after debating "Eh?! You're kidding me... All of them! Oh man.. I Have to.. !! My staff!." I looked up and realized my staff was on that side of the room where the girls are...sighing I took a deep breath and dived under water and went past them.. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my back "!!" "What's this?!"

I was pulled out from the water "CRAP!!" Nodoka had hold of me "Negi..? THERE YOU ARE!! heheheheheheh." I looked up at her "Uhhmm... Nodoka what are you planning." Nodoka grinned as she looked at the other girls and she stood me up I blinked "Okay? Thanks?" Nodoka nodded to the others "Ready girls?" "Ready!" "Ready!!" I looked at them confused as the started acting strangely rubbing against me and moaning I looked at them Scared "WHAT THE HELL!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!!" Nodoka was blushing as she looked at me "Negi...sama...Mnnnhh... I'm sorry but we want you to be happy... it makes us sad when you're Sad... So be happy please..." She nibbled on my neck and I didn't stay any longer, I ran off and grabbed my staff. Nodoka jumped up and tackled me. "Negi!! nooo!! Don't... Quit being a butt head and stay here we're only playing around. wait.. what's... Negi?! What're you thinking!?" I groaned as I looked at her "I'm sorry but you should prolly get off..." Nodoka shook her head. "No way.. I kind of like it...hehehe..." The other two blushed as they turned away...

"NODOKAAAAA DON'T DO THAT NOOO!! oww..."

And so we made Negi happy... well.. mostly I did.. hehehe...

**_Chapter Nine: Evangeline's Kindness_**

Later that day the girls and I had went home and ate lunch, Nodoka was especially cheery I wonder why... "Hehehe... Negi that was fun. We should do that more often!" She stuck her tongue out at me, and I stuck mine out back as if to tell her no way, then Yue smacked me over the head with a spatula, "No making Rude faces at the table Negi!" I rubbed my head softly where the bump was. "B...But!! Nodoka started it!!" She glared at me as she held onto two books smacking them together lightly "I don't care who Started it, you can finish it." I sighed softly as I looked at her. "Fine...ow..." then I felt a chill, I knew what that meant... Evangeline was here...

"Well well. If it isn't the baka squad hehehe.." I couldn't see her but I did see a bat flying around then it flew into another room and then Evangeline came from that room. "Ahhh I miss being able to do that. It gives me goose bumps! Anyways, I got tired of waiting so I decided to come and see you Instead! you all look so clean.. Darn I missed out on some fun huh?"

"Sadly enough yea you did, Sucks to be you Evangeline." She stared at me coldly like she wanted to kill me or something... Then she just turned away and looked at Nodoka. "How was it Nodoka, Did he LIKE what I told you to do?" I blinked and looked up, "So It was you who put her up to it!?" Evangeline laughed "Hehehe.. I knew you'd be uptight when you woke up and I told Nodoka that she needed to help you Relax. Apparently it worked..." I glared at her then sighed "Yea, well don't do it again.. I'm not used to that sort of Relaxation." Evangeline nodded as did everyone else "Okay then it's time to Talk about our plans for later, the training." I looked at her as I sighed I wanted to talk about the dream since it may have to do with what may happen. "Alright.. so what are you gonna teach us..." Evangeline looked at me as she smiled her fangs glimmering in the sun.

"Well... I plan on teaching you how to use your purest forms... This will increase your abilities as well as the guardians... Beware that our mission is really dangerous... And thus you must practice this ability enough to consciously bring out the form..." She looked directly to Nodoka... "And the ones who have a very close bond to Negi will be key to this mission... Especially you Nodoka." Nodoka blinked as she looked at Evangeline as well as blushing. "M...Me?! But why...?" Evangeline smiled to her, this was something she normally never did, I Guess because of me being so kind to her, she was finally understanding Evil Isn't the best thing, she realized this mostly after Seeing Kaguranu in action, so I believe. "Why you Nodoka?.. Do you not love him..? Do you not want to protect him..? Have you not admitted your love to him as he has to you..?" I could feel Nodoka's hand gripping mine as she looked down, then she looked up her grip loosening but still a bit tight, "The answer to all of those are yes, I do love him I DO want to protect him... and I have admitted my love... But how will this be a link to strengthen us?" Evangeline tapped her hand on Nodoka's head "Ever heard of the Phrase 'Follow your heart?' If you have this should be understandable, your hopes and dreams should increase your Abilities..."

"I see... Kind of like when I wanted to save Negi yesterday, and I had the Artifacts that weren't even mine... That's because of my love and trust in Negi then?.." Evangeline nodded "Precisely and that's both a Blessing and a curse... If you Use too much energy you'll run out quickly and thus become useless to Negi as a _Ministra Magi_." Nodoka nodded "I understand Evangeline, Thanks for the help."

Yue and I watched them talk amongst themselves... We were wondering when we'd become a part of this conversation. Then Evangeline looked at us "and you Two..? how do you feel towards Negi?..." Yue still had her Monotonial look on her face "How do I feel about Negi? I love him, But Nodoka got to him first so I can't really be bonded to him like her, but I know that if I Must I'll do whatever I can to help Negi and Nodoka, Even if it costs me my life..." I looked at Yue, I was completely surprised, one being that she actually admitted her love for him, let alone that she'd risk her life not only for him but for Nodoka as well... "And you Haruna? How do you feel?"

I looked at Evangeline as she asked the question, I felt completely out of place.. I didn't love Negi at all yet here I was in a room of girls that loved him, and they'd risk their lives for him... But, What about me, if they can risk their lives for him, SO can I! "I'm in, I may not love Negi like you two, but I still care for him, He taught us the biggest lessons of our lives, If not for him we'd probably still be brats! I'll risk my life if I have to, to save all of you... No matter what happens."

I nodded my head, "Very good.. I'm pleased, you all did well in answering the questions, you prove worthy of being trained, I'll see you at my house tonight." With that I turned around and started to the door. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and looked up, Negi was standing there, "Thank you Evangeline, I promise I'll help you see father again." I shook my head "No need Negi... But I'd appreciate it..."

With that I turned away and walked out the door, Sighing I looked out the window at the birds "Nagi, Asuna, we'll be there soon... don't die on us yet..."

**_Chapter Ten: The New Beginning..._**

Darkness... All I see is darkness.. But.. Some how I fell warmth.. Am I dead, or am I clinging to life. I opened my eyes to a searing bright illumination. "Well well it seems you're more persistent than I thought... hmph.. Fine. Guess I'll let you live a while longer..."

I heard the sound of fingers snapping then the sounds of little feet peeter-patting on the ground the sketchy voice of newer smaller demons speaking rung in my ears "Master has told us to feed your worthless corpse.. Hmph.. We thought he meant feed on but apparently you're not dead... When you finish push the tray out from the cell. Got it Human?" I could understand them but my mind was foggy I was so hungry I had no way of speaking my throat was dry.. "Here. We'll give you something to drink... since we're supposed to keep you alive.."

One had run off.. I sat there my mind trying to figure out what had happened. I remember being sent to the underworld with that demon, then I remember... That couldn't be... The others.. They were all dead.. Cold... but.. They felt strange as well.. They all had a dark aura... That.. That bastard.. He messed with me.. He almost killed me using an illusion! argh... "Here you go you huma!!" I grabbed the little imp by the neck and pulled him into the cell "You... You're going to help me..." "You're kidding me!!" "I told you not to get to close!!" I grabbed the other one pulling him in "Do as I say or else I'll Tear your wings off... In a most painful way." They nodded silently seeming to plot a way to get out of here and tell their master. "If you so much as take a move to leave the cell. I'll be sure to torture you immensely." "Oh common!! You can't be serious!"

I felt strange, a weird warmth, my fear of Asuna's death seemed to be melting away "Hmmm...Strange.." Nodoka had looked at me "You felt that too?... It seems that she's ok...As far as I can tell.." I nodded and Yue ran in between us "Excuse me, but could you two lovers concentrate on what we have to do..? We need to hurry to Evangeline's, otherwise we'll be late I don't think Evangeline takes lightly to tardiness." I nodded to her "Of course Yue. I apologize.."

We eventually got to Evangeline's home, we looked it over then Nodoka blinked a bit.. "Evangeline's been living in the same place as takahatta-Sensei?" I smacked my head I completely forgot that Takahatta was her watcher "Apparently so.. lets go in.. She's probably waiting..."

As we walked in we were greeted by Chachamaru, "Good evening Mr. Springfield. Good evening girls... How has the day been treating you?" I looked at her and bowed somewhat. "Good evening chacha-san it's been going well. Is your mistress in?"

Chachamaru nodded "She's in the back preparing for the training with you and the girls... should I notify her of your arrival?" Smiling I turned to the rest of the room "That would be very well appreciated. Thank you chacha-san." Chachamaru bowed and turned as she went on her way, I looked around the house it had been a long time since I had been here, but it all looked the same to me, I was surprised, Nodoka and the others just looked around in amazement, They hadn't seen Eva's home before.

"Negi-kun you don't seem very surprised in how the house looks, have you been here before?" I looked at her as I nodded "The truth is, this is when I first found out how helpless Eva was... at least while she was sick, I helped Chachamaru nurse her back to health.. which I found myself wondering why I was doing that, I also found out about what my father did to her."

I blinked as I heard footsteps "Yea, and that wasn't very nice of you to Sneak into my dreams like that! Especially since you found out that I actually like the thousand master, honestly that if anything is the most frowned upon magic there is, it's invading the privacy of others." I looked at Evangeline and then sighed "I'm sorry I was just so curious. I wanted to see what you were sleep talking about so I did it, I apologize. I didn't want to do it but I did anyways." Evangeline shrugged a bit "It's fine what is past is past, we cannot change it, now if you'll please...? Follow me."

We walked outside and we looked around, then Evangeline grabbed me and pulled me from the girls, almost in a threatening way I thought she had changed, what was she doing? she grinned at me as she opened her mouth her fangs showing in the moonlight, it was familiar but I thought we had gotten this done already. "Evangeline... what're you doing..?" Nodoka whimpered, Eva just stood there getting closer and closer to my neck "What does it look like, I'm putting your lover in danger, what're you gonna do? Cry about it? Or are you actually going to do something?" Yue stood there thinking for a moment till she finally began talking.

"I think you sho..." "What she's trying to say Evangeline is that you should let him go or else!" Eva looked shocked, she looked at Nodoka "Or else what? what're you going to do bore me to death?" I looked up at Eva and whispered, "Evangeline... what're you doing..." she looked down at me and glared "Shut up and act afraid.. it's to help them..." I had started acting at that moment I was trying to get away but not to roughly the idea was to stay in danger, Nodoka shouted out "I'm tired of you holding onto Negi like he's your doll or something! Negi I'm coming for you!" she pulled out her pactio card and stared at it, "ADEAT!!" her clothes had changed instantly but not only that of her normal transformation, something was different than last time she now had four books hovering around her as well as one that she was holding in her hand each had it's own Purpose... usually she only had the skill to read minds and cast low level spells but now, instead she can do much more. she held her hand to the side, Once more the magical blade appeared in her hand but now it wasn't Just pure magic, It was also filled with her emotions, the books had spun around her quickly, then they all faded away the blade had increased in size each passing moment, lengthening and broadening.

"You're going to let him go, right now..." Evangeline smiled pleased in the results "Or what, your going to poke me with that glow stick OoooOO 3" Nodoka's eyes glew a bright blue as her feelings flared the blade grew multiple lengths, doubling, tripling. she put it on her shoulder and glared at Evangeline "I'm warning you! Set him down!" Eva grinned "Sorry dear... but that's something that just isn't happening..." Yue put her hand in front of Nodoka "Hold on Nodoka... I made an oath to protect both you and Negi. I get to go fir..." "Sorry Yue.. but... I'm going be the first to try.. I promised to protect you all... I intend to.. Adeat!" Haruna's clothing changed quickly and she then she quickly drew in the air, what she drew as a rifle. it was an enormous length, the shots imbued with incredible power.

She put her hand underneath the barrel and then held onto the handle her hand at the trigger "Vampires seeking Shot!!" The bullet shot out of the barrel and homed in on Evangeline I watched as the shot drew closer and closer then it stopped in mid air. "hmph.. nice try dear but you forget, bullets cannot pierce my barri..." "That may be true... but your distracted now! Ūndētrīgintā Spīritūs Lūcis! Sagitta Magica! Seriēs Lūcis!! 29 Spirits of Light! Magic Arrow! Light Series!" "Crap your kidding me!! She knows that spell!?" I looked up at Evangeline, "Common She normally couldn't cast that, it's her training with the feelings in it, We better move it's stronger then even when I cast it" Evangeline nodded as she jumped to the side then threw vials of magical barrier solutions, they blocked the spell.

Then Nodoka appeared from nowhere and she ran at Eva, "Chachamaru! To my aid!!" "on it mistress..." Chachamaru fell in front of Nodoka and flicked at her head to try and set her of balance, It didn't happen, Nodoka twirled around it and slipped past her kicking Chachamaru in the back putting her out of commission she ran at Eva again, Eva jumped into the air still holding onto me, "hm hm hmh, Hahahaha!! Nice try Nodoka but you can't get me while I'm up here!" "29 Arrows of light!!" "magic flare!" "HUH!? Crap they're teaming up all together now?!"

The first that happened was Haruna's magic flare, which disoriented Evangeline, then Yue's arrows of light began chasing us down, "Hmph! Dark Barrier!" we flew close to the ground the arrows of light followed us as she threw a few vials back the arrows were stopped by a barrier "hmm hm hm hm.. Crap!! I forgot about!" "Got you now Evangeline!" Nodoka appeared in front of Evangeline and punched at her, the swing of her arm was filled with her full power, and she plowed right through the magical barrier.

Evangeline closed her eyes as Nodoka's fist drew closer, then finally the hit connected and Eva let go of my and I summoned my staff which I had dropped and I hovered over the ground as Evangeline hit the ground rolling, Chachamaru went to her "m..mistress..? Are you okay?" "Yes I'm quite fine Chachamaru.." Evangeline stood up and looked at the girls "very good... you did exceptional, for the rest of the night we're going to keep training..." Evangeline smiled.

"Until you can summon up that power... Without trying..."

**_Chapter 11: Refocused..._**

I yawned softly as I laid against the tree of which Setsuna and I had taken a nap at for the night our training was so exhausting, Setsuna wasn't around I looked around wondering where she went "Setsuna...? Where are you?" I looked around more then I remembered there was a river nearby so I decided to go there, yeah... that was a good idea... "sets...una...? oh you're taking a bath.. erm..." I blushed, as I looked to the side then turned away Setsuna was bathing in the river, "Sorry Konoka.. I figured you wouldn't be waking up for a bit longer, I didn't expect you coming to find me… My apologies mistress..." I shook my head still facing away blushing still.. I hadn't seen Setsuna naked in a long time.. Since when we were in school, whenever we were in the locker rooms. I sighed as Setsuna had dressed and touched my shoulder "Really I apologize mistress.. I should probably leave you notices before I do things like that..." I shook my head more "Setsuna it's okay.. I Just.. Forgot how exhilarated I get when I see you like that. I am the one that should apologize.. It has been forever.." I turned to Setsuna and hugged her softly she smiled. "Mistress.. Have you realized that there has been a lot of magical Activity lately, do you think that Negi has returned?" I looked at Setsuna and she blinked a bit "Uhm... Mistress...? Why are you looking at me like that...?" "He he.. Setsuna Your so cute! Trying to act all serious!" I tackled Setsuna and hugged her tightly, Setsuna had blushed a bit.

"M..Mistress.. You're hugging too tight... urgh..." I loosened up my grip "Sorry Setsuna I did not mean to.. He he.." Setsuna hugged me back as she whispered "It really doesn't matter... as long as I am with you and I can protect you.. Everything is ok..." Then we both felt a wave of energy pass over us. "Setsuna... did you feel that?" she nodded at me. "Yes I felt it. It felt strange.. Familiar strange.. Negi has to be back.." I nodded in agreement, if Negi was back, something happened, if there's this much activity of magic... What's more a bit of Asuna's presence had vanished, there was still a bit there but she was far away, somewhere not of this world.. That's probably why she hasn't returned Setsuna's bankotsu. We need to go see Negi, and fast.

It was already so late in the day, I was so tired, the girls seemed to have the whole summoning thing going well, but doing that drained me, because their power didn't just come from them it came from me. I sighed softly as I lay down on the grass, I closed my eyes. Man, did it feel good to lie down..

Then it hit me.. a wave of energy, this I hadn't felt before. It felt as if another mage was here in Mahoura I wasn't sure but it could be Konoka.. She hadn't released her full energy back in Kyoto 8 years ago. So it has to be her. I sat up and looked at the others, Evangeline didn't seem to surprised, she seemed like she had felt this before, the others however, they seemed shocked by the immense amount of power..

"Did you feel that Negi?" I nodded my head, I felt it, I wasn't shocked or anything, Evangeline walked to me and she looked me over. "Hmph.. Don't you worry it's only Konoka-san and se-Chan practicing, they do it about 4 times a week, I was wondering when they would start practicing this week, The day you arrived they practiced in the morning before you got here, so that's why you hadn't felt any thing."

I nodded softly not wanting to talk at the moment, I probably should go find Konoka, and make sure she's okay, keep an eye on her. Evangeline patted my head "Let me guess you want to go find her and bring her here?" I looked at her "How did you know, I didn't say a thing about it" Evangeline laughed softly, "Because I know you so well.. go ahead, I'll keep teaching the girls while you go and find Konoka and Se-Chan." Nodoka had walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder "Negi be careful.. We don't know what is lurking underneath all of this activity..." I nodded softly as I held out my staff in front of me then jumped on top of it, it began hovering and then I chanted a small incantation, the staff would fly to the source of the immense energy and then it took off.

Moments later as I drew closer I heard a loud scream, I bid the staff to go faster , then I touched down in some bushes and I looked through them, there was Konoka and Setsuna laying down from the distance I was at I couldn't tell but it seemed like Setsuna was underneath Konoka, then I realized something... I wasn't supposed to be there... not now at least. Setsuna heard the bushes I was in moving and she got up and threw on a towel as she ran at the bushes I was in, I backed up into a tree, "You Who are You!!" she got close to me, she was unarmed I knew who SHE was but the problem was I couldn't react, Setsuna got a hold of my neck, and another spot. "Tell me who you are, and why you're here, or I'll crush your balls!" the immense pressure made my voice a bit high.. "h..hello...setsuna... didn't think THIS would happen ever again" I groaned cause I started to feel sick, Setsuna glared at me. "who...are...OHMYGOSH!! I'm so sorry Negi!!" she let go and I fell over groaning more as I held onto my crotch it hurt so bad, "set...suna... what is wrong?" I looked up and Konoka was standing there naked I blushed and looked away, she rubbed her eyes as she looked down "Wh..whos this Setsuna?" Setsuna looked at her "Mistress, you should go put on some clothes, Negi's still a sensitive guy... apparently" "Negi!? He is here? Now!? Oopsies.." Setsuna took Konoka away and helped her get dressed then they came back, Setsuna helped me up, I still curled over in pain "I'm sorry Negi-sensei you know how I do my job I aim for the the fragile parts" I nodded as I took some deep breathes "Y...Yea I know... It just only seems to be me though... Ow..." Setsuna laughed nervously and Konoka smiled "welcome back Negi-sensei, We all missed you very much.. Even Setsuna. As hostile as she may seem, she is still quite sensitive hehehe..." "M...MISTRESS!!" "Oh relax, until Negi got here you were really relaxed silly... now.. Negi-sensei why are you here...?" I stood straight now as the pain began going away "A couple of things, one, you don't need to call me sensei anymore. I am not your teacher anymore, I'm an equal just like you, and two, I'll explain what is going on..." I told them the story of everything that had happened thus far, afterwards the two of them agreed to meet me at Evangeline's place later that night. So I decided to take my leave and leave the two partners alone.

I touched down at Evangeline's house the girls were all sleeping on the ground Evangeline was watching over them. "Seems as though they still need some practice Negi... they fell unconscious a few hours after you left... except Nodoka seemed to last a while longer, Yue and Haruna fell asleep much earlier than Nodoka did. But Nodoka had eventually succumbed to exhaustion... I've casted a spell to help them rest easy... So, how are Konoka and Setsuna doing...?" I looked at her and shrugged "Lets just say they're doing well.. Both physically as well as their partnership.." I looked to the side, murmuring a bit. "You mean they..." I nodded "Yup..." Eventually she had a disgusted look on her face "Eewwwwww..." I nodded and shrugged, "What can you do, it's their way of keeping their partnership strong..."

I thought to myself... and I looked to Nodoka.

"To keep the partnership strong..."

**_Chapter 12: Escaping, Saving..._**

My feet were growing heavy as I ran as hard and fast as I could... I could hear cries of demons behind me. They were shouting "After Her!! Capture her so we may feast on her flesh!!" "Stupid little demons, had they not talked so loud I wouldn't be in this much trouble, honestly I'm tired of this crap..." I kept running up through the cavern I was in, the walls were warm, heated by the inferno below, I heard shouting above me, great I have to deal with them either way.. Guess I'm going to have to get stealthy... as I drew close to the showing demons I found a small crevice, small enough for me to get in, but also very dark, they wouldn't be able to see me, I picked up a rock and chucked it at one of the demons, it hit him right in the noggin, and he turned around as I snuck into the crevice, he shouted and they all ran in my direction, I could feel the tremors of their stampede as they went by, I murmured softly as they finished running by. I crawled out of the small crevice, and sighed softly as I continued along the path, I can't keep this up forever, sooner or later the demons are going to find me, I heard shouting behind me again, meaning the two groups met up, I have to pick up the pace.

The tremors became stronger as I was running suddenly something dropped in front of me, from the ceiling, it seemed like liquid, I knelt next to it, and stuck my finger in it, it was like liquid but slimy as well, like... I raised my hand up and smudged the liquid on my fingers "HOLY CRAP IT'S! BLOOD!!" I quickly covered my mouth. "She's further up!! LETS GO!!" I messed up really bad this time, now they know where I am, I had to move quickly, I jumped up and ran. I eventually slowed down, I had to take a breather. I looked around for a crevice, I eventually found one and I crawled into it making sure I was hidden, I blew on the dust which made my tracks disappear, I sighed quietly as I got snug into the crevice, then I closed my eyes, if I had to I was going to fight my way out, but first, a nap...

I looked at Negi, he seemed very intense at the moment was it the fact we were finally moving into our plans, or was it the fact that he knew something we didn't... he then looked at me, he smiled "Hey Nodoka, how is it going, your broom doing okay?" I nodded softly as I heard Konoka and Setsuna shouting, apparently Konoka hadn't gotten control of her staff yet. I snickered a bit, she was a mage but she hadn't gotten used to flying yet. Negi shrugged as he pointed toward at a crevice in the ground. "That's where we are going, I can sense Asuna's energy in there, it's low so I don't know what her condition is..." We all nodded and all knew our positions. Negi in the front Setsuna in the back the rest of us in the middle, this was to prevent an ambush.

Negi smiled to me, "I need you behind me Nodoka." I nodded slowly "Anything Negi..." I smiled and then Yue and Haruna poked me "If your up there with him so are we..." "Sorry Nodoka you have no choice but we're up there with ya!" I smiled "Thank you Yue... Haruna.. If we make it through this, I'll repay you some how." We touched the ground it was hard.. But warm we walked into the crevice slowly unsure of anything that could happen, Negi stopped and he looked at us, there was a door, he motioned for us to help him open it, in which we did after a bit, Haruna and Yue were ready for the moments notice, even Evangeline was at her top game, prepared to move in an instant, the cave grew somewhat dark so we had to stop to let our eyes adjust, Evangeline went ahead and scouted, her eyes were perfect for this kind of thing. she came back after a bit, when our eyes were ready for us to continue. "There is nothing up there.. This is strange, as if something happened.." That could only mean asuna was either... on her move, or she was captured and demons were feasting on her, I held up one of my books, and I thought of asuna, it brought her up quickly, that means she was still alive, so it wasn't the latter. I put away the book and I nodded to Negi "We should move we don't need to be here very long, and being the diary brought up Asuna so quickly means that she's nearby, but she's unconscious, sleeping. Lets move." We all nodded and ran through the cavern, then we realized we heard voices, we came this far and we were not in small enough numbers to hide, "FIND HER!! Find her now, she must be punished, her escape is making master angry! and we'll all pay for her insolence!" we knew they were talking about Asuna we had no other choice, we ran head on into the room, Negi kicked the door open immediately I followed suit with Negi, casting the same spell, "Ūndētrīgintā Spīritūs Lūcis! Sagitta Magica! Seriēs Lūcis!" as we finished the spell 29 beams of light shot from our palms puncturing the demons, their screams echoed in the cavern, Haruna was making a shield to protect us, Yue took the chance for herself "Practe Bigi Nar "Ārdēscat"!" flames engulfed the rest of the demons we made our way through and into another small path, we heard sounds like something dripping but we figured it was just water, then I slipped on something that was very much not water...I stood up and I touched my back, it was sticky.. Then I pulled my hand up to look at it, my eyes shot wide open and I started to tremble, "B-b-blood?!" Negi held me, bringing me back to reality, it wasn't my blood, but who else's could it be other than ours.

I looked up and I stared in shock. My mind froze, the others asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't move, couldn't reply, the others looked up and noticed what I had been staring at, hanging from the ceiling was a body, it was torn apart, yet still somewhat intact blood was pouring from it, the persons face in pure agony most likely from living through being torn apart while still being alive.. I looked away once I regained control and I cried into Negi's shoulder. "Negi... I can't do this, it's horrible.. Why must these things happen to people...?"

He took me into his arms "Once we find asuna.. we can go.. " "oh... but, you won't she's already dead." My eyes shot open and I looked forward Negi looked up too "Kaguranu, you lie...she wouldn't give up so easily.." "Oh but I have proof... right here..." he held up a body of what seemed to be asuna, he laughed, it sounded so horrible it echoed loudly through the caverns. "You know, I was right you are full of crap, you never stop lying do you!" we all looked back and there she was, Asuna was standing there in the flesh unharmed, but dirty, she glared at Kaguranu, her two different colored eyes glowed a bright blue, "and personally I'm sick of it, Your end is near Kaguranu I will be sure of that, along with the help of my friends!" Asuna jumped in front of us as she stood there, ready for anything, we all nodded, Acknowledging her statement, We were behind her all the way, Evangeline took her place next to her "Hey red.." "Hey Eva, its bout time you got your powers back huh?" They nodded to each other; Asuna held out her card and shouted out the word adeat, everything turned dark for a moment then a flash of light overwhelmed us, next thing i knew. we were at home...what happened...

End of installment 1...more to come soon...


End file.
